


As It Seems

by witchofhell



Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Dad's best friend, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchofhell/pseuds/witchofhell
Summary: An intern, a businessman and a huge age gap.Negan is Diana's father's best friend and she practically had grown up with him around. She used to hate him with all of her being but what happens when a dinner changes it? Oh, things won't be easy that's for sure
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead) & You, Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	As It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this story last night. It came to my mind out of nowhere and this is not an outlined story by all means. So we'll where it will take us

Diana woke up to the alarm of her phone. She felt the loud banging in her head. Last night was a mass. She went out with her colleague and drank like a fish in the sea. Rubbing her eyes, she climbed out of the bed, headed towards the bathroom. Her reflection in the mirror was a disaster. She could see the way her mascara ran up until her cheeks. Her eyes were bloodshot. She splashed cold water to her face hoping that the water could wash away the last night’s remaining.

She was applying her lotion when her phone ringed. 

‘’Fuck fuck fuck.’’ She rushed out of the bathroom to get her phone. This was her day off so it couldn’t be work.  
When she saw her mom’s caller id on the phone she cursed loudly. ‘’Goddamn it! The dinner.’’  
She cleared her throat and answered her phone acting as calm as possible. ‘’Hello’’. She said with a fake cheerful tone.

‘’Diana, honey I’ve been trying to reach you. Where are you? You didn’t forget about the dinner, did you?’’ Her mother asked with a suspicious tone.

Dinner! Fuck!

Diana closed her eyes and took a deep breathe before answering. ‘’Oh yeah, mom. Of course, Is it possible for me to forget it?’’ She laughed nervously, scratching the back of her neck.

‘’Well, since you did forget I suggest you hurry up Di. You know Dinah would be heartbroken if you wouldn’t make it.’’ Her mom warned with a soft tone.   
‘’ Don’t worry mom. I wouldn’t miss it for life. Our little bird finally had graduated from college.’’ She answered, feeling like a proud sis. She loved her little sister and being proud of her was an understatement. 

She bit her lower lip while trying to decide what to wear for dinner. ‘’Um, ma can you tell me again who’s coming tonight.’’

‘’You know, no stranger. We’ll be family and friends. Dinah’s boyfriend and Negan are coming.’’ She said matter of fact.   
Negan… he was Diana’s father’s best friend and practically he was there while they were growing up. To be honest, Diana wasn’t a fan of Negan. He’d been cruel with his jokes while she was a teenager. 

‘’Oh. He’s coming. Right.’’ Diana didn’t try to cover her distaste. 

‘’Honey don’t do this. He’s been a close friend and you know that. Besides, he loves you both.’’

‘’Yeah, well I believe mocking me while growing up doesn’t count as love but anyway. It’s gonna be just a couple of hours.’’ 

‘’Exactly and you’re a grown up darling. I’m sure you’ll get along just fine.’’

After her conversation with her mom Diana decided to take a hot shower and pick a dress for the night. Since they’re going to a famous restaurant, she’ll have no problem with overdressing. She loved getting dresses and she did it really well. 

Having her breakfast, she decided to text Dinah, letting her know that she might be late for half an hour since New York traffic is really crowded today.  
Diana loved her mom and sister, but her father was a whole another story. They’d never gotten along and when she decided to study law it’s been the last straw. Diana’s father is a very rich businessman and he wanted Diana to take over his job but having no interest in business management Diana went for law meanwhile her sister Dinah had studied business management and finance. 

Dinah was the golden child of the family and Diana wasn’t jealous, but it’d be nice to be pampered by her father at least once. She refused to use her dad’s money for college and arranged a scholarship. Worked hard through her college years and gotten graduated from Yale. She made it good, but her father was having none of it and it’ll always be a sore spot for Diana. Though she felt happy for her sister.

Spotting her family through the crowd she waved at them and started to walk towards the table. She was wearing a black satin dress with thin straps, she let her auburn hair down and curled them a little. Her make up was simple with a red lipstick and a black eyeliner. She knew she gained attention and she was cool with that.

When she arrived, Dinah stood up to hug her tightly. ‘’You’re looking as beautiful as ever you bitch.’’ She laughed while kissing her sister’s cheek. 

‘’Well, it’s a family tradition darling.’’ Diana smiled cockily and shook the hand of her sister’s boyfriend ‘’Frank, it’s nice to see you.’’ 

‘’It’s nice to see you, too Di.’’ Frank smiled politely. 

‘’Mom, dad.’’ Diana nodded towards her parents. Hoping that her father wouldn’t make an absurd comment. 

‘’Glad to see that you made it on time.’’ Her father hissed.

As Diana opened her mouth to give him an answer, he deserved her mother interrupted. ‘’Tom, not tonight. Welcome honey. We saved you a seat next to Negan.’’

There he was, standing cockily than ever Negan took her hand and kissed the top of it. ‘’Welcome darling, you’re a sight for sore eyes.’’ He flirted unashamedly. 

‘’ You’re not so bad yourself. I see you stopped being a douchebag.’’ She said jokingly while sitting down. 

Negan raised his eyebrows. ‘’Wow, you trained her good Tom.’’ He said with a chuckle.

‘’What can I say? She’s gotten her sharp tongue from me.’’ Tom joked slightly. He was unamused with her daughter’s behavior, but he wasn’t going to ruin it for Dinah. 

‘’I see… though she hasn’t gotten her beauty from you.’’ He flirted with Diana.

‘’Well, thanks Negan. I guess years had taught you how to be a gentleman.’’ You chuckled slightly. 

‘’Oh, honey believe me I’ve always been a gentleman.’’ Negan shot her a dirty look. His dimples were on full display while he was smiling and Diana had to admit that years did him good, especially in a physical way.

‘’To Dinah.’’ Her mom raised her glass, encouraging them to have a toast for her little daughter. 

‘’To Dinah’’ everyone said in unison while Dinah was blushing. 

The dinner was okay for the most part. Diana chatted with Dinah and her boyfriend Frank, managed to ignore her father most of the time but she failed at avoiding Negan. 

‘’So, little lawyer of the family. How’s the life going? I heard you rented your own house and working at a law firm as a junior.’’ Negan asked casually while toying with his expensive watch. He was wearing a black silk blazer and black shirt and if he was someone she didn’t know she’d for sure go for it.   
She smiled playfully, licking her lower lip. ‘’It’s been good actually. I’m an intern at a pretty famous law firm and I rented a house in Manhattan which is really close to my work. Life has been good.’’ 

‘’You fucking kidding me. I’ve recently moved to Manhattan. I live in the 10 Sullivan. How about you?’’ He asked with a hopeful tone. He’s been flirting with her whole night and while she thought that she despised Negan she actually saw him as a real man and felt a little attraction. 

‘’I live in 6th avenue. That’s pretty close.’’ She said as a matter of fact. 

Negan licked his lower lip, maybe she was reading it wrong but he was giving her a seductive glance. ‘’That’s fucking awesome. You now know that someone is nearby if you need something or someone.’’ He eyed her discreetly. 

She felt the blush of her cheeks and took a sip from her red wine to cover it. ‘’ I don’t think I’d need you, Negan.’’ 

She was ultimately and utterly fucked.


End file.
